Dobby and the Socks of Hogwarts
by Hikari-Miko
Summary: Something strange is happening in Gryffindor tower. First chapter told in Ron's point of view, the second in Dobby's. This is a two chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, and I might not even own the idea (I don't know, it just occured to me, I've never read one of it's like, but best be safe then sorry), so please don't sue me.

Dobby and the Socks of Hogwarts

Everyone knows that Dobby loves socks, right? Mismatched, of course. No wearing socks that match, that's his motto! What people don't know, is where he gets some of his socks.  
Don't get me wrong, Harry and Dumbledore do give him socks, but Dobby gets some from...another source.  
Now, you did know that the House Elves do all the chores here at Hogwarts, except for the kids who get detention. The House Elves cook all our meals, clean the Common Rooms, the hallways, classrooms, the Great Hall, etc. But I bet you didn't know that they did our laundry, too.  
That's right. Every time we change our clothes, we put them in baskets marked with our names. First initial, last name. For those who have the same last name and the same first letter in there first name (like Ginny and George, oddly enough, they do it by nicknames) they have their middle initial there too.  
The point is, for the last few weeks, I've been missing my socks. Just one of each pair, though. In fact, a lot of people from Gryffindor are missing some. It confused us, at first. After all, we've never lost socks before.  
Last night, I went down to the kitchens to get something to eat. I was hungry, though if you asked Harry and Hermione, they'd tell you that I'm always hungry. Awful, isn't it? Anyway, Dobby, as usual, came towards me and asked if 'Harry Potter's Weezy needed anything'. I told him I was hungry, and he brough me a lot of food. It was really good, but that isn't the point. As I was leaving, I looked down. Why, I've no clue. But I did. And I could have sworn that the socks Dobby was wearing were Dean's. One was bright yellow (I'll never know why he wears them Seamus got them for him as a gag gift last Christmas) and the other was white with purple spots (a potion lesson gone wrong, that week he was partnerd with Neville.  
So now I have figured out why our socks go missing. I'm not sure if I should tell anyone. Hermione might go off on spew, sorry, S.P.E.W., and create a fund for buying Dobby socks. Which people would probably do, considering they don't want to lose anymore socks.  
Oh, Harry's coming towards me. Bloody hell, we forgot to do our potions essay! We'd better do it now, it's due tomorrow.

Hikari-Miko So, what did you think? I know it's short, but I have to go to bed. I'll write the second chapter tomorrow, in Dobby's point of view.  
Bye!  
Hikari-Miko


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing, except perhaps this idea, so please don't sue, for I have all of three dollars and assorted change. 

Dobby and the Socks of Hogwarts

For a long time now, I's been liking socks. Yous has to match them properly, though! Like, right now, I is wearing one yellow sock and one white and purple sock. They is going well together!  
But I is not knowing how to get socks, really. Stores don't usually sell to House Elves. So hows is Dobby getting his socks? Well! Dobby is noticing that humans (except Mister Harry Potter, sir, the kindest wizard in the world) wear the same color socks at once. So Dobby is taking socks after I washes them. I think theys is starting to notice.  
Yesterday, Mister Harry Potter's Weezy looked at my pretty socks. I thinks that the socks was from his friends. I is only getting socks from Gryffindor, sees. It's the only house I cleans, because no one, not even Winky, will clean it after Miss Hermione made us hats! I is liking the hats, so I wear them often.  
Well, once I is looking for socks in Slytherin, but all their socks is green, so none is matching! Dobby is getting a few from Hufflepuff (some are pinks and purples!) and Ravenclaw (they is blues and pinks). But mostly I is getting socks from Gryffindor.  
But now I must go and clean the Common Room. Maybe Miss Hermione made me more hats?

Hikari-Miko There you go, all done. I know this was all really very short, but it was just a random idea that hit me around 11:45pm last night. I appologize if I messed up Dobby's speach, though I did intentionally switch from 'Dobby' to 'I.  
Bye!  
Hikari-Miko


End file.
